This invention relates to articles of furniture that occupy relatively small amounts of space with respect to their functionality. More specifically, this invention relates to furniture that may be converted from one use to another.
In certain communities where personal living space is limited, furniture must be designed to occupy a minimum of space, yet retain a high level of functionality. For example, in urban communities, living space is limited, and the furniture must be designed accordingly. Large and unwieldy pieces of furniture are not optimal in such communities. Convertible pieces of furniture, e.g., sofabeds, provide increased functionality while occupying relatively little space and are, therefore, optimal for communities where living space is limited.
In other communities, e.g., mobile military communities, relatively small, light, multi-functional furniture is highly desirable. Such furniture can substantially help increase the mobility of the community.
For these and other reasons, it would be desirable to provide a piece of furniture that consumes a minimum of space.
It would also be desirable to provide a piece of furniture that can easily be converted from serving one function to serving another.
It would also be desirable to provide a piece of furniture that is convertible from one use to another and is relatively mobile.
It is an object of this invention to provide a piece of furniture that consumes a minimum of space.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a piece of furniture that can easily be converted from serving one function to serving another.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a piece of furniture that is convertible from one use to another and is relatively mobile.
A convertible piece of furniture is provided. The furniture preferably includes first and second elongated members at a first distance from one another, a surface member connected between the elongated members that provides a flexible surface therebetween, first and second locking members, each locking member having ends and a midpoint, wherein each locking member is connected to the first elongated member proximal to one end and connected to the second elongated member proximal to the other end, a base member having a first end portion, a second end portion and a center portion, the base member being connected to the locking members, the base member being movable between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the first end portion is connected proximal to the ends of the first locking member and the second end portion is connected proximal to the ends of the second locking member, distant from the axis, such that surface, proximal to the axis, is unsupported by the center portion of the base member. In the second position, the first end portion is connected proximal to the midpoint of the first locking member and the second end portion is connected proximal to the midpoint of the second locking member such that the surface is supported proximal to the axis by the center portion.